johnnytestfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny in the Center of Earth (Crossovers Begins)
Johnny in the Center of Earth: Crossovers Begins is the first episode of "Johnny Test: Crossover edition." Summary The group of SpongeBob, Sonic, Skipper and co. we're teleported to Porkbelly and must help Johnny and Dukey, to stop the mole people and get the stolen items back. Roleplay In Bikini Bottom... SpongeBob and Patrick were striding happily across the road. When they saw Sandy's treedome, they decided to visit her. SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy! Patrick: Whatcha doing? Sandy: I'm just building a teleporter device. It allows to travel to different worlds. SpongeBob: Cool! ??? #1: Patrick! ??? #2: Spongebob! SpongeBob: Was that Squidward and Mr. Krabs? True. Squidward and Mr. Krabs went to the group. Mr. Krabs: You have to go work! Squidward: Patrick, I told you to not break my paintings!! Patrick: Uhhhh.... (drools) SpongeBob: But Mr. Krabs, it's Saturday. Mr. Krabs: Oh. But I need money money money! Sandy: Calm down, guys. Patrick: Hey, Squidward! Catch me if you can! Patrick runs and laugh in fun. Squidward: HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!! (chases Patrick) Squidward chases Patrick around the area. Sandy: Guys, watch out! But it's too late. During the chase, Patrick broke the generator, causing malfunction and a portal appears. SpongeBob: Oh no! Sandy: Thanks Patrick, for BREAKING MY LATEST INVENTION! Patrick: Sorry... The portal sucked the gang in. In Equestria... Twilight Sparkle is trying to practice her magic, when Spike went to her. Spike: Twilight! Something terrible happens! Twilight: What's wrong? Spike: A portal Sucks your friends! Twilight: Oh No! Twilight and Spike went to the center of Ponyville, when they witness the disaster. Fluttershy: Help! Rarity: İ can't hold it anymore! Rainbow Dash: You can! Applejack: You said that already! Pinkie: Aaaahh! Pinkie Pie was sucked in the portal. Twilight: Pinkie!! Rainbow Dash: Hold on, Pinkie! Rainbow Dash flew to the portal. Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity however were pulled by the force of the portal. Twilight: No! Girls! Spike: We have to save them! Twilight and Spike went to the portal. In Townsville... The Powerpuff Girls are in a fight against Mojo Jojo. They apparently won the battle, after they punched hin so hard. Blossom: Give up, Mojo Jojo! Buttercup: Yeah, you'll never defeat us! Mojo Jojo: Please, don't hurt me. I will be nice next time. I swear! Buttercup: Well, this is new. Bubbles: Are you showing remorse? While they talking, Mojo Jojo trapped the girls. Mojo Jojo: Gotcha! A rope catched the trio. Blossom: Let us go! Bubbles: Please! Mojo Jojo: İ have an better idea! İ will banish you in a different universe!! Hahaha! He pulls a lever, when a giant hand slapped them down to a portal. PPG: (scream) In Sonic's world... Sonic and Tails were chasing Eggman. Sonic: Eggman, it's no use! Let them go! Eggman: Never! Eggman is currently holding Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese in a box. However Tails shot a hole in the box, causing the four to a escape. Eggman: Grrrrrrrr!!! The four jumped out of the box into Tails' plane. Cream: Thank you. Amy however almost fell off the plane, but Sonic grabbed her just in time. Amy: My hero! Sonic: Ok. Let's scramble some Eggman! Eggman: Not only, if I put you in a different universe! Eggman throws a little device to the group, which lies a portal. The portal was unleashed Sonic: Tails, look out! But it's too late. The group were caught by the portal. In Porkbelly... The Mane 6 and Spike were shot out of the portal. Followed by Spongebob, the Powerpuff Girls, Sonic and later the rest. Pinkie: What happened? The company looked each other in shock and surprise. Patrick: Aaahhh! Who are you? Please don't hurt us! Twilight: What? We'll never hurt you. Sonic: Tails, what's going on? Tails: İ have no idea, Sonic. But i think, that these guys came from different worlds unlike us. Blossom: But one thing is sure. We all were stumbled into the same world. SpongeBob: Hey, if we are here, how about introducing each other? The others nodded. Later... Cream: It's nice to see you. Rainbow Dash noticed a biker group getting stolen by underground bandits Rainbow Dash: Guys! There were underground bandits and stole something! Twilight: Oh, Rainbow Dash please. There are no underground bandits in this place. Tails: I'm not sure, Twilight. I sense strange earth activities from the ground. Sandy: How do you know that? Tails: Thanks to technology! All: Wow. Sonic looked around and noticed a fiery haired boy and a dog outside of the house. Sonic: *thinks* What is this boy doing? (Went to the others) Gotta go! Sonic ran to the house. Tails: Sonic! Wait! Twilight: We have to follow him! All: Roger! Patrick: What? The others followed Sonic. To the Test's house... Johnny is standing to the camera. Dukey: For the last time, Johnny! The underground bandits are not MOLE PEOPLE! Category: Episodes Category: Crossovers Category:Vhs